Oblivious
by Queenet
Summary: 16 year old Raven Vazquez has a incredible life. She's the top of her class, just got elected as president for student council, Captain of the basketball team,might get the guy of her dreams, and also has her best friend,Jackie. She thinks nothing can go wrong until one day she wakes up in a...institute in London? How will she ever decide which world is the real one? Read& find out
1. Chapter 1: Dork

"Okay class settle down please, settle down" Announced Mrs. Porter. "I am about to hand back your science tests that you took on Monday". The class responded to this with a long loud grunt. All except Raven of course. She was confident that she did just fine. As Mrs. Porter handed back Raven's test she whispered "good job". She looked down at her paper and saw a big 100 on the front. Apparently Jackie, who was sitting next to her, saw her paper too and snickered moments later "Yeah, good job, ya dork". Raven just rolled her eyes and smiled and chuckled. Mrs. Porter must have heard Jackie's comment and handed back her test face down and said "maybe you should be more like your friend, Jackie" and kept walking down the row giving other people there tests. Jackie looked down at her test and made a satisfied face. "Not bad" she said to herself and then handed it to Raven. She sighed in disappointment. A big c- was on the front of it. "Oh come on, don't give me that face this is a pretty good grade for me!". Raven sighed again and said "no, no, your right, it is considered good, but we studied the whole week for this and I excepted at least a B- from you!" Raven nearly cried. Jackie rolled her eyes and groaned " Yeah, yeah, I get am a bad student, now forget get about the test for a second cause I need to ask you something". Raven put Jackie's test back on her desk and raised her eyebrow at her. "Okay, spill, what is it?". She looked at Raven with an evil grin and then asked "For the Halloween party tonight we should go as shadowhunters!". Ravened rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I think you have a problem, your are obsessed!, Am telling you, get help!". They both laughed and Jackie put her hands on Raven's arm and pleaded "oh come on please!, I bet when Chris sees you in the costume I have for you he'll definitly want to go out with you!" she squeaked. "Just tell me you'll think about it for the rest of the day and tell me what you decied when you come over after school?". Raven pondered for a moment and sighed and thought maybe Jackie was right. Even though she had no Idea what a shadowhunter wore. "Alright, alright, I'll think about..". Jackie squealed in excitement. Before she could say thank you Mrs. Porter was in front of the class with her arms crossed in front of her chest waiting for the class to be quiet. "Alright class, since it's a Friday and I am feeling generous today I've decided to let you choose what we are going to learn today!" Mrs. Porter smiled. She took a hat out from one of the drawers and put it out for the whole class to see. "This hat contains little pieces of paper that has topics, that you, the students, have decided you wanted to learn on them.". She put her hand into the hat and pulled a piece of paper. She cleared her throat and announced to the whole class in the most confusing tone "Shadowhunters and runy's? Is that how pronounce it?". The whole class laughed and snorted. "Who in the world wrote this?" Mrs. Porter said a little irritated. I looked at Jackie who smirked and shrugged and then gave me her most innocent little girl look. I just rolled my eyes. Mrs. Porter had to calm the class again and then put her hands on her hips. " Since I'm in such a good mood I am not even going to ask who wrote that or what the heck that even is!". She then put her hand back into the hat one more time and picked up another piece of paper and sighed with relief . "Finally something appropriate for this subject!". She paused for a moment for dramatic effect and said "Today class we are going to learn about lucid dreaming!" she said with enthusiasm .The whole class just moaned where as Raven's hand shot up. "Yes Raven?" The teacher asked. "Are we going to get a test on this?". Jackie leaned towards Raven and scoffed "Wow..only you would ask that". Raven simply ignored her and waited for Mrs. Porter to answer. "No we are just learning this just for fun, this is a one day thing" she smiled. _Good! _Raven thought _I don't have to pay that much attention then. _During the rest of the class Raven listened to a couple things Mrs. Porter was saying, but spent the rest of the class passing notes back and forth to Jackie about Chris and trying not to get caught.

Raven closed her locker and looked at the clock that was on the wall. _2:00 _Raven read to herself, ten more minutes and she would heading to Jackie's house. As she walked down the hall she saw coach Richard coming towards her. "Glad I caught you" Coach Richard said. " I just wanted to give you a quick reminder that next practice is on Tuesday and ends at 3:30." he smiled. She nodded "Yep. Won't forget it, coach" Raven assured him. He patted her on the back and walked off down the hall. When she went to turn around and walk the opposite direction a girl who's hair was in pigtails was right in front of her face with her glasses pushed up against her noise. Raven let out loud squeak out of shock and then let out a breathe of relief seeing it was just Becky, the vice-president of student council. Becky giggled like a little girl. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you just wanted to remind you the next meeting is at 3:40 on Tuesday!" she giggled again. "Yeah,k,thanks won't forget'" Raven said with a fake smile. "Good!" Becky squeaked. Raven was about to keep walking straight ahead but before she could move one foot Becky grabbed her arm and said "oh! I almost forgot here is your notebook you left it at the last meeting!". She handed it to Raven and then she put in her bag. " It didn't have a name on it but I knew it was yours due to the fact that it had the British flag on the cover and I know how much you love England and planning to go to college and stuf-". "Yeah, Yeah thank you bye!" Raven said and then walked past Becky as quickly as she could. Man, Raven thought that girl was creepy! _How does she even know that about me anyway_? she thought. As she walked further into the hallway she saw Jackie by the water fountain refilling her water bottle. Raven took a deep breathe in and relaxed her shoulders. _Finally! _she thought_. I can now hang out with Jackie and forget about practices and meetings for a while!._ When she was about to walk to Jackie and give her a big huge hug someone had tap her shoulder. Raven rolled her eyes now annoyed. She sighed and turn around to see who it was. When she saw who standing in front of her she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. It was Chris! "Hey" he said stroking back his blonde hair back making his gorgeous brown eyes of his more noticeable. "Um..Hey what it is!" she said to quickly without thinking and flipping her long black hair back. Raven regretted saying those words as soon as she said them. _SERIOUSLY! _she thought to herself_ What it is! WHO SAYS THAT!._ Chris simply just smiled and asked "So...are you going to the my Halloween party tonight?". Raven was hugging her notebook and trying to act cool. "Yeah..yeah are you?". Raven was now freaking out. She had just asked the most stupidest question ever. Of course he was going to be there! It is **his **party. But he just chuckled "Yeah I will" and then looked at the clock at said " Sorry got to go and get ready for the party, I'll see you there!" he smiled and then walked off. She took a deep breathe happy she didn't make a complete fool of herself. As she turned around Jackie was leaning against one of the lockers and smirked "Did you seriously just ask him if he going to his own party?". Raven just rolled her eyes and mummered "Shut up..". and moments later the bell rang..


	2. Chapter 2: The disasterous walk

As they walked down the sidewalk Jackie kept teasing her about the conversation she had with Chris. Raven who was now irrated grunted loudly "Can we please change the subject!". Jackie smiled at her like she had won a bet or something. "Fine alright I'll stop...how about you tell me what you decided about being a shadowhunter at tonights party?". _Oh god _Raven thought. She had forgot about! That hasn't crossed her mind since science class. To save herself from an angry Jackie she responded with "I don't know Jackie.. I still haven't made up my mind..". "Oh come on!" Jackie cried. "Ok listen...first off I have no idea what the hell a shadowhunter wears and more importantly I don't even remember what they are!". Jackie put her hands on her shoulders and shook them. "I told you like a billion times before you foolish mundane!, they are people who are half angel and hunt demons! Is it that hard to remember!". She had no idea what a mundane was but didn't want to ask. Raven sighed. She didn't want to be bothered with this anymore so Raven did something that she knew she would regret. "Fine, fine, I'll do it!". When she said that Jackie's face turned a bright red and looked like it was about to exploded with excitment. She went up to Raven and hugged her tightly "thank you" she whispered. "I promise you won't regret this!". Raven highly doudted that. When Jackie let go of her a big red fancy car parked right next to them. At that moment she knew there was a jerk from Daimonas Academy in that Ferrari. They were D-bags that thought they were hot-shots because thier mommies and daddies were rich. The guy rolled down the window and whistled. Jackie and Raven just rolled there eyes and kept walking. " Hey wait up." he said as he got out of his car and ran towards them. They just kept walking. He finally got up to them and wrapped his arms around both of them. "Come on don't ignore me am just trying to be friendly!" he whispered in Raven's ear. She looked at Jackie who was uncomfortable. She looked at Raven with her blue eyes, and she could tell that Jackie didn't like what was going on. This guy was making Jackie anxious, so that made him a threat. " Listen, we're not intersted so am going to give you to the count of three to turn around walked away or your going to regret you ever laid eyes on us you dirtbag!" Raven said with a serious tone. Jackie looked at her like like she just had three heads. Raven wasn't like this and never said things like that. "Woah I would have never guess you were the gusty kind of girl!" he smirked. "One" Raven said said he wouldn't buge. "Two!" she cried. He still didn't not let go. "I am giving you one last chance creep!". All he did was laugh. "What are you going to do huh? You don't have the g-" but before he finished his sentence Raven had turned around and punched him in his face. He screamed in pain holding his bloody nose. Raven looked at Jackie with concern and yelled "Run!". And that's what they did. She let Jackie go ahead of her just in case he decided to chase us. When they were a good distance away Raven shouted out of breathe "stop I think we're safe". They both sat next to each other beside a big oak tree to take in what just happened. Raven asked if she was ok and she just nodded. They were quiet for a couple minutes which felt like hours. All of a sudden Jackie broke the silence with a laugh. " .god...I never knew my best friend was a badass, where in the world did you learn to punch like that!?". Raven pushed her dark black bangs out of her face and said "I - I have no idea it was kind of like instinct". Jackie might be over what just happened but Raven wasn't, she was looking at her fist which now hurt like hell, and Jackie could see that. She got up and wrapped her arms around Raven and said "You are my parabatai...". Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Did you just swear at me in Latin or are you so shocked you forgot to speak english?". Jackie just chuckeled. "No it means your my best friend...thank you for standing up for me I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there..". Raven just looked at her with her green eyes and hugged her back. Jackie was right. How far was the dirtbag willing to go if Raven didn't do what she did? This thought made Raven shiver. "Lets not talk about this again?" Raven pleaded. Jackie just nodded and put her hand over Ravens. After a few more moments of silence they decided to go home and meet at the party later. But before they went there seprate ways Jackie cried "wait, I almost forgot!". She put her hand into her bag and pulled out the costume. Raven put her hands on her hips and made a are-you-kidding face with a smile on it. "What?" Jackie shrugged "you promised!". She sighed "alright alright give me the damn thing would you?". Jackie handed it to her with a smile and said " Don't forget your runes!". Raven was now confused more than ever. "My what!?" she barked. Jackie bit her lip to stop her from laughing again "don't worry they're just temporary tattoos". Raven just sighed and put the things in her bag "And you call my the dork!". Jackie took the hand that she had punched with and examined it. "Don't worry, this will add more pizzazz to the costume" she said stoking it like it was some kind of cat. Raven just said thanks and then they hugged and went there seprate ways. But Raven was still shocked at herself. She had never done anything like that before. She never even hit a fly before how the hell did she get the strength to punch a guy who weighed like fifteen more pounds than her and was taller than her by a foot? After a minute she just decided to stop thinking about that and started thinking about tonights party and how she would approached Chris tonight and not making a fool of herself in the process. Before she knew it she now in front of the door of house. She opened the door and widened her eyes. She did not except what she saw when she walked through that door.

**Hello to who ever is reading this I just want to say thanks for reading this and I hoped you enjoyed it. I have worked hard on these first two chapter and hope people love this story as much as I do! Again, thanks~thequeebie!**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

"Hi sweetie!" her mother said as she went up to hug her daughter. "heyy mom!" Raven said as she hugged her backed and pulled the sleeve of her jacket over her whole fist trying to hide the bruise from her mother. " I wasn't expecting you here I thought-". She kissed Raven's check and answered "I got the next two days off isn't that great!". Raven broke into a huge grin. She loved hanging out with her mom ,but then the thought of the party made her grin turn into a weak smile. She hadn't asked her mom to go to the party yet and she didn't know if she would let her go now that she was home and probably wanted to spend some quality time with her. "So I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie tonight on Netflix!" Her mother beamed. _Oh no! _Raven thought. She didn't want to break her mother's heart. Raven choose her next words carfully. "Actually I was wondering if I could go to a party tonight?" She said shyly. Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And may I ask who will be going to this party and who is hosting it?". "Just some people from school and Jackie will be there too!". Her mother was very fond of Jackie due to the fact she had seen both her daughter and Jackie grew up together since they were little so this increased the changes of her mother saying yes. "Your avoiding the question. Who is hosting the party?". Raven bit her lip "Chris from my school." Her mother made a face of realization."He is like super nice and everything and-". But her mother interrupted her "You can go" she said in a brief tone. Raven paused, she needed a second to processes what she just heard. "Wait what?!". Her mother just smirked and ruffled her daughters hair."You heard me, go be young, have fun, belive it or not I was like you once". Raven went up to her and gave her a huge hug that lasted for a minute and broke away. "Do you think dad will be okay with this?". All of a sudden the door opened and her dad walked through. "Okay with what?" He said curiously with his eyebrow raised. "Uh..nothing" she uttered then ran to him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs leaving the her mom to explain to her father about tonights plans.

She opened the door to her room to find her little Siberian Husky sittng on her bed with his tounge out and his tail waging."Bruno!" she beamed with glee. As she sat on the bed Bruno pounced on her and licked her face like it was an ice cream cone. Then all of a sudden Bruno made eye contact with her bruised fist and licked it lightly as if she was giving it a small kiss."Yeah yeah I love you too!" she gave him a small weak smile and then set Bruno down on the floor. She looked at the clock on her green wall. _3:20 _she read. The party didn't start until seven thirty so she had around four hours to get ready. That meant she had time for a nice long hot shower.._just what I need! _she thought.

She stood there with her hair still dripping and staring at the costume Jackie gave her that laid on her bed. She was a little disappointed due to the fact that the only color she saw was black. "Oh come on! Don't shadowhunters have a little taste in style!" She cried out. She then sat on her bed and reached for the tempory tattoos that Bruno was sniffing and tilting his head at like it was the strangest things in the world. After she took it from Bruno's sight she held it in her hands and gazed at its strange designs. They looked so familar to her it was weird. Maybe Jackie showed these to her once but she accidentally was paying attention to what she was saying. She kept staring at them trying to remember what they were called again._ Was it runs or rains or something like that?_ she thought. _Or maybe it was- _but just in mid thought here mother walked into the room looking all dressed up. She had her hair tied up into a big bun and wore a red dress that ended at her knees and had make-up all over her face. "Where are **_you_**going?" Raven questioned and put the tattoos back on her bed. "Well your father and I decided that we go on a romantic date now that we have some free time on our hands." she replied. "Oh that's cool when are you guys leaving?". Her mother glanced at the clock on the wall and said " Well it's 4:30 now and we have to get to the resturant at five so I'd say right now". Then all of a sudden, like it was right on que, the sound of a car honking came from outside. Her mother shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Your father is just like you..so impatient!". Raven chuckled and went up to her mom to give her a kiss goodbye. "See you later cariño. Love you". Before Raven broke off the hug she whispered "Love you too ma". Then unexpectedly, again, her father honked the car growing more impatient. Her mother quickly pecked her on the cheek one more time and went out of the room and ran down the stairs. But Little did Raven know that would be the last words she would ever speak to her mother for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

Note: I have decided to change this from 3rd person narrative to 1st person because I thought it would be more easier. Thanks for reading this

I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror. It was like looking at a complete stranger. More like goth vampire one! Everything was black. Everything. I knew I would regret this! I wore a black tank top with a black leather jacket over it. I also wore black jeans with boots that were,again, you guessed it, black! I sighed. "Okay Raven you made a promise and you never a break promise!" I said out loud trying to remind myself I was a person of my word. But boy did I want to rip this off and just wear something I got last Halloween. But a although I did look a bit like a goth vampire I had to admit and give it to Jackie that I kind of did look like a hot one. Okemay this is for you Jackie/em I thought. The last thing I needed was to put on those rans, rains? Oh I don't know those weird tattoos Jackie gave me! But as I looked around the room I couldn't find them anywhere. Last thing I remember I put them on the bed, then after a while I decided to put them in my bag (that Jackie also gave me that had more props in them that looked like a wand for some weird reason) that I sealed shut just incase Bruno had any Ideas of... Just then in mid-thought I heard a kind of slow playful growl come frome behind. Oh no... I turn my head to find Bruno with his bum in the air and wagging his tail like a manic with the bag (which was also black by the way) in his mouth. " Bruno...Be a good boy and give mama the bag and she will give you a nice big bone for you to chew on instead." I said calmly trying not to scare him off. But it didn't help at all. Apparently Bruno thought the bag taste better then a bone would because as soon as I took my third step towards him he sprang into action running away from me.

I don't know how it happened but we somehow ended up downstairs in the living room. A sweat was coming down my forehead. Man this dog was acting like the brother I never wanted right now! There he was nearly ten feet away from me staring at me right in my eyes with the bag still in his mouth and mocking me, urging me to try to come at him again so he would have the joy of torturing me some more. I didn't have much time till the party started so I had to get that bag back, ASAP! Just as I was running out of ideas I looked to my left to see Green, a old torn alligator, which was Bruno's favorite toy. As I slowly got Green without breking eye contact with my devilish dog he tilted his head confused not knowing what secrect weapon I was about to pull out. He might have refused to take a bone but he wouldn't dare turn his back on Green. As he saw who I had in my hands he dropped the bag immediately in defeat and ran towards me and the devilsh dog that once stood before now turned into the cute innocent Bruno that could do no wrong. As much as I wanted to yell at him he kept statring at me like the puss in boots stared at Shrek and Donkey in that Dreamworks movie. Taking a deep breathe I let go of my frustration and threw the toy as hard as I could away from the bag to make sure he didn't go for it again. As soon as he was far enough away I darted towards the bag and it was all covered in slobber. "Bruno!" I yelled even though he probably wasn't paying attention to me and was looking for a new hidding spot to put Green in. Even though it was all cover in slobber and all gross I still hug it tight like it was the only thing that would give me happiness. When I stood up a bang came from the window. I jerked back. After a few minutes I went up to the window to see what it was. Then, out of nowhere, a rock came towards the window again causing another huge embang /emsound.I let out a short yelp out of shock. If the window wasn't between the rock and my face at the moment lets just say I wouldn't just have the bruise on my hand to show off at the party. What in the bloody hell? Where did it even come from? More importantly who threw it? Maybe it was a bunch of inmature kids pulling a prank or-. I stopped in mid-thought and smiled. Jackie! She probably wanted to see if I really put on the costume and scare the heck out of me for fun while she was at it. Oh she is definitely going to pay for this one day! I ran towards the door and opened it with a huge smile on my face. "You nearly gave me a heart a-" but I stopped. Because the person standing in front of me leaning against a tree in my front yard with arms crossed over his chest wasn't Jackie. "Were you expecting someone else?" he smirked. It was the guy from earlier. The guy from Daimonas Academy.


	5. Chapter 5: Return

"How the hell did you find out where I live you creep?!" I cried out with my back against the door ready to run back in the house at any moment. "Wasn't that hard actually.. considering the fact I was the one who chose where you would live in the first place...oh..and..ah my name isn't creep it's Dagon". Oh god this guy is definietly on drugs or something. "Look Dragon or whatever your name is!" I said sternly "If you leave now I won't call the police and press any charges". All he did was smirk. "You know I got to hand it to you..I am impressed of the right hook you gave me earlier today" he said completly ignoring my offer. "I see you still haven't lost your spark...". I raised an eyebrow completely confused. " I'm sorry my what now?" I cackled. But now that he brought up the punch I took earlier I noticed something odd. His nose looked fine. Practically brand new actually..like it had never even been touched. Not even a bruise was left. But how? And what was also new is that he now spoke with an british accent. Something I didn't hear before. He then eyed me from head to toe. "I also see your back in your old gear.. and may I say you look more sexier than the last time I saw you wearing it" he said as he bit his bottom lip. " Ew! get off my property you perve or i'll give you a damn spark to talk about!". He beamed with joy when he heard those words slip through my mouth."Yes finally! that's the old fiesty Karina I miss!". Karina! Who the hell is Karina? He saw my confusion clearly. " If you're confused now just wait until I bring you to your wittle family..they have been dying to get you back" he chuckeled. My hand tighted around the door knob that was behind my back. This guy was not taking me anywhere. But when I tried to turn the door knob it wouldn't bugde. He laughed. "Trying to get away love?". My heart began to race. I went to turn around so I would be facing the door but when I did I wasn't even at my house anymore. I somehow ended up in my school. I looked around franticly. Then all of a sudden I heard a laugh echo from the hallway. But there was no one in sight. The dark hallways were completly empty. Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps come from down the hallway. I began to run for my life trying to run from the footsteps that were behind me that were getting faster. As I made a right I found myself in the basketball court. Boy was it creepy at night. Then in the blink of an eye, He showed up in front of me, merely five feet away from where I stood. He smiled at me with his hands behind his back. "What do you want from me!" I yelled from the top of my lungs hoping someone would hear me. He chuckled as he slowly pulled his hands from behind his back only to reveal a dagger in one of them. "You.." he implied.

I screamed and tried to run towards the exit but he somehow proofed up in front of me. This is it. This is how am going to die. But one thing was for sure though. I would go down fighting. As he was about to shove the dagger into my chest I kneed him in his privates causing him to drop the dagger on the floor as he fell to his knees practiclly cradling them. I saw my chance and launched for the dagger but unfortunately so did he. We ended up sprawled on the floor fighting one another to see who would get the dagger first. Sadly he was stronger than me. Causing him to end up on top of me forcing my hands to my sides. He grined. " As I said..I'm impressed, I can't belive it's been a whole year and you still got some spark left in you!". What do I do now! There was nothing left that I could do. Then all of a sudden a thought crossed my mind. And I knew what I was about to do was going to hurt. " Now stay still or-" but I didn't let him finish his sentence because I head budded him. Hard. Causing him to wince back in pain. I took the opportunity to shove him off me and grabed the dagger from the floor and got up. I pointed the dagger towards his direction completly ignoring the massive headache I just gave myself. "Next time your going to kill someone kill them! just don't just sit there and talk!" I cried. He slowly got up with his hand on his forehead and then shook it off like it was nothing. Damn he recovered fast! "Nice to know" he growled " I'll keep that in mind when I have my hands on you again!". He slowly came towards me ready to attack but I took the dagger and cut the left side of his cheek. " I'm warning you don't come near me!" I grunted through my teeth. but what I saw bleed down his check wasn't blood. Oh no it was like black goo that oozed out instead. I gasped at the sight of it. He laughed. " Don't act like you haven't seen it before, love.." But his smirk faded quickly and turned into a serious glare. " Now enough of this..time to get this over with". Then all of a sudden an arm wraped around my neck from behind. I squirmed but the person holding me was just too strong. "I always like to keep backup" he grined ear from ear. He then nodded in approval to the person behind me " Go ahead, A" he said and seconds later I felt a sharp pain go through my lower back. I whimpered softly as I fell to the ground. He then crouched down and grabed the other dagger from my hand. "I'll see you on the other side" he smirked. I could feel myself losing consciousness but before I completely blacked out I heard the laughters of him and the unknown person that stabbed me. And that was the last thing I heard before I finally let the darkness fall around me.

Hi you guys...I really hoped you like this chapter! And I just want to say I am thankfull for all my readers. Happy Thanksgiving!


	6. Chapter 6: Awake

Sorry It took me so long to publish! Lots of busy things I had to take care of! I hope you enjoy!

I woke up gasping, my eyes flying open, and my hair sticking to my sweaty forehead. I stuggled into a sitting postion, kicking away blankets and pillows. I took a breathe of relief. Oh thank god it was just a dream! I ran my fingers threw my hair. And what a strange one too! I'm never watching a scary movie again! But when I was just starting to get over that crazy dream I noticed something. I looked around. I wasn't in my room.

I started freaking out. Where am I? I got up from the bed and stood there examining every nook and cranny of it. There wasn't that much in it. It was just four brown walls that surrounded me. And on one of the walls that was beside the bed had a bookshelf on it with tons of books in each row. I went up to the bookshelf to take a better look at them. As I read the title of each one the more in danger I felt. All types of demons? How to treat vampire bites? The shadowhunters codex? What type of books are these? I put them down on the bed and went towards the window that was right next to the bookshelf. I pulled the gray dusty curtains to the side. I widened my eyes when I saw the view. Is that the Big Ben? I shook my head in disbelief. I steped back from the window. Did someone kidnapped me and ship me to London? Oh god is this like the movie taken only this time it's for real? Will I be sold? I turned to find a mirror on the other side of the room. I slowly approached it as if I was afraid something would pop out of it. Nothing popped out at me but I did freak out when I saw my reflection.

I had on a red dress that went down to my knees. And my arms to my legs were covered in these weird black tattoos. I even peeked down my dress to find there were ones on my chest too! Not only that but my hair color was brown! I licked my thumb and then pressed it against a tattoo on my wrist and rubbed it up and down trying to get it off me but no matter how fast I rubbed it it still wouldn't come off! Did somebody drug me, dye my hair and ink my entire body while I was out? That thought sent chills down my spin. But then on the top right corner of the mirror something caught my eye. I reached up and took it to take a better look. I gasped.

Five people were in the photo. The one on the far left was a girl, who looked the same age as me, who had a pixie cut with black hair. The person next to her was a boy who also looked the same age as her. He had long brown hair that went down to his middle of his neck. And well, he kind of looked a little like... well me! And his arm was wraped around my shoulder! I was in the photo too! And the person to the right of me had his lips on my cheek! The guy had short dark brown hair and that was all I could tell since I couldn't fully see his face,only a side of it. And in front of me was a little boy who had to be no older than the age of seven and I had my hand was on his shoulder. And the odd thing was that we were all smiling! And everyone, including me,but except the little boy, had the weird tattoos roaming up and down there body. We also all wore black clothes and held...swords?! What the hell is going on?! I took a shaky breathe and sat back down on the bed. Why did this feel so fimilar to me? W-wh-what I'm I supose to do? This was all so confusing. Then all of a sudden I heard voices coming from out of the room.

I had to find a way to escape and this could be my chance. I went towards one of the walls and leaned closely against it. So this way when someone opens the door I will be behind it..using it as a sheld. A few seconds had passed and I heard the footsteps coming closer. My body tensed. I was nervous for what could happen next. The door knob turned and the door opened. "Okay Care it's time for-" but I didn't let her finish because I shoved her causing her to fall foward onto the floor and she screamed loudly out of shock. I ran out of the door as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't know where I was going but I kept running and made random turns. Boy was this place huge! There were rows and rows of doors. It seemed like it was an endless hallway. But I stopped in my tracks. Two boys stood at the end of the hallway. When they saw me thier jaws dropped. Oh crap! I turn around ready to run the other way but the girl who I pushed down earlier was at the other end. But what shocked me the most was that she didn't seem mad or pissed off when I looked at her like I would excpect. When she looked at me it was af if she was...concerned? "Karina i-is that really you?" one of the guys from behind me said softly giving me puppy dog eyes. I turned around but I didn't respond. I realized that these people that were surronding me were the ones from the photo I just saw. But that didn't mean I trusted them. The only thing for me to do was to enter one of these room. I did a double take from the guys to the door knob. I doged for the door knob. "NO WAIT!" they all said in unison. But it was to late I already was in the room and slammed the door and locked it. My back was against the door and they were pounding on it. " Please Care just let us in!" one of the boys cried from behind the door. Which one I don't know. All I could tell was that one boy was british and the other one was not. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate at any moment now. " GO AWAY" I screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO BE SOLD!". There was a brief second of silence." I'm sorry what now?" the girl said. I gulped. " You heard me! g-go away or you'll be sorry!" I screamed back uneasily. I slowly moved away from the door and sat against a wall hugging my knees as I craddeled back and forth like a baby. This is impossible! How could any of this be real I-. But I stopped in mid-thought and then laughed out loud to myself. "I'm an idiot!" I cried out loud. I suoppose they heard me because seconds later one of the boys responded " Um are you okay? Do you need help!? Bloody hell Karina let us in you need medical attention!". But I just ignored him. Why didn't I realize this earlier! This is all just a dream! A big old messed up dream that I made lucid. I sighed. I must have fallen asleep or something while getting ready! Soon I will wake up and head towards the party to my prince charming! Then more pounding came from the door causing me wake up from my day dream. I sighed again. But first I had to deal with this crazy dream! "Please let us in!" the guy with no accent said. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Alright alright I'm coming don't get your panties in a twist!". I went towards the door and opened it without hesitation. When it was wide opened they took a good long minute just looking at me like I was an alien. Then all of a sudden and one by one they started to come up to me and hugged me as tightly as they could saying Karina this and Karina that. Man this is such a weird dream! " Um since this my dream I'm going to have to order you guys to stop doing this and to stop calling me Karina.." I said awkwardly. They all step back from the embrace and all had looks on thier faces that were a mix of both confusion and concern. " Are you meaning to tell us that you don't remember anything or any of us?" the guy who looked weirdly similar to me said kind of looking heartbroken. "Um you guys are just part of my weird dream" I responded back. They all looked at each other and then at me. They all looked brokenhearted now.


	7. Chapter 7: What a weird dream!

I am so sorry it took so long to update! I promise the next chapter will be up WAAAY sooner! I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I have to admit this is not my best writing but I promise the next one will be better!

After the hugging, that felt like forever for me, the girl with the pixie cut, who was also British by the way, lead me into a room called the infirmary as the boys went off to get someone called Jane. She had me sit on one of the many white beds near a window. "Here" she said as she passed me a glass of water carefully as if I might pop up and bite her at anytime. "Um thanks" I said a little uneasily. I took a huge gulp and finished it then put the glass down on a nightstand next to the bed. Boy, am I thirsty! It's funny how water tastes the exact same in a dream and just as refreshing too.

I don't know why I felt nervous. This is a dream after all. So after I gathered up the courage I said the first thing that popped in my mind. "Sooo what's your name?". She flinched as I had just yelled in her face. " Um it's um-" but I interrupted her by saying " What? It's what?" I said maybe a little too impatiently . "Cher" she finally said. Huh funny. that's not a name I would expect to come up in a dream of my mine. I pondered on what I should ask next. I mean it's not every day, or night, you become lucid in a dream. In fact Mrs. Porter said only one in five people lucid dream every month. There was so much things I could do. Maybe fly or pretend to go to Hogwarts and cast spells and stuff. The possibilities are endless! But first I want to know why I was here in the first place and why I was wearing a red dress? I mean this is something Jackie would dream of, not me. " Hey,um, Cher" Using the name was so weird to me it came out more like a question than a statement "What's with the red dress and the um...Tats?". She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes."You really don't know what they are?". I shook my head " Why should I? This is all just a dream..". She still looked at me dumbfounded "By the angel Karina!, you really don't remember strongemanything/em/strong?". She then pulled down her black tank top down a Little. Enough for me to see a bit of her chest. "Not even This!" she said as if she was disappointed or something while pointing to a tattoo. It was an odd looking one. It was like a sort of wavy I that had two short arms on the top that were curled and at the bottom it was like a curled x that missed the center of the I. But it also it looked oddly familiar as well. And then I realized. it was the one I saw earlier when I peeked under my dress to see how much I got inked.

I slowly peeked down my dress again to see the same tattoo on my chest still there. I slowly looked back to the other girl's tattoo. And I was speechless. What kind of dream is this! so when I finally found words to say I said a little irritated "First off don't call me Karina, It's Raven, and second off it's probably a weird coincidence or something...I mean anything can happen in a dream!" Cher shook her head and looked at the floor. Then her eyes returned to mine and opened her mouth, but before she got anything out the doors flew open and I jumped. Three people stood at the doorway. Two of them were the same boys from earlier, which I still don't know their names, and they stood behind a women. She had to be around forty years old. She had jet black hair that went down to her shoulders and had the lightest shade of brown eyes I had ever seen. She was white with a little tan but could be easily be mistaken for a Hispanic women. She too had black tattoos roaming up and down her body. And to be honest she kind of looked a little like...My mother!

I'm guessing she was the Jane the boys were taking about. And right now her attention was on me. She went wide-eyed. As if she was the one in a dream. "Karina?" she gasped. she came toward me slowly, like a dog catcher trying to tame a rabid dog would, and cupped her hand on my cheek like she was trying to see if I was real or not. Then after the the long minute she took just staring into my eyes she just hugged me. What kind of dream is this? I just stood there for a while and didn't return the hug. Instead I just patted her on the back awkwardly. "Um..I appreciate the embrace and everything but for the hundredth time my name is strongnot/strong Karina!". Jane flinched as if I had pinched her and released me from the hug and went eyed all over again. She then looked at the boy who looked a little bit like me and said "Miguel what is she talking about? did something happen to her? did she trip or something?". So that's his name! Miguel looked from Jane to Cher and the other boy and back. " Can we talk to you outside in hall for a second, mom.." Cher said. What hold up! Did she just call her mom! they look almost nothing alike! Expect maybe for the eyes and the hair. In fact the other boy next to Miguel has Jean's eyes as well. Could he be her son? But before I could ask Jane,she nodded her head and stood up. The three of them were the first to head out, but the boy with the light brown eyes looked at me one last time before he walked out the door. There was something in his eyes that lingered. But what was it? Sadness? disappointment? or was it affection!? Well whatever it was I didn't get to find out because Jane broke the gaze by saying " If you need anything just shout okay? we'll be right outside that door." I just nodded and she headed out and closed the doors behind her. "This is soo weird" I whispered to myself. But now that i'm alone I can try all the cool things that Mrs. Porter said we could do while we are lucid. I got up and climbed on top of the bed. I jumped on the bed a few times like a little kid would. Okay! It's time to see if a can fly! Off to Neverland!


	8. Chapter 8: Just go with it

** told you guys the next update would be very soon! This is to make up for the long time I took to upload the last chapter. Sorry if it's a little short but the next update will be a bit longer. **

**Aurthor's P.O.V**

" What do you mean she thinks this is a dream?" Jane exclaimed. "What Miguel is saying is true" Cher sighed. "She dosen't even remember me! Her own Parabatai!" Chase glared at his sister "keep your voice down!" he said in a whisper "We don't want her to hear!". Cher just rolled her eyes and murmured "sorry". Jane put her hands on her hips and hissed " You two stop arguing and tell me what she meant when she said her name isn't Karina?" Miguel exhaled. "That's the thing...she thinks her name is Raven" Jane did a facepalm and shook her head in disbelief. "Okay let me get this straight" Jane began " Karina doesn't remember any of us, not even her Parabati" she looked at Cher " Or her own twin brother" she then looked at Miguel and continued " She also thinks her name is Raven and to top it all off she thinks all of this " Jane moved her hands in a circle in the air "Is just a dream and that we are just some made up characters that she can control?". Cher just nodded "Pretty much..". Then Miguel advised " Maybe it's just a temporary affect" all the attention was now shifted to Miguel " Maybe everything will come back to her in a couple days" Chase and Cher's eyes filled with hope " You think so?" Cher said anxiously. Chase pondered that thought for a second and then agreed " Mike has a point, It could happen!". Jane sighed. A clear sign that all this was stressing her. "Okay, say Miguel is right. but what are we going to do until that day comes?" They were all quite for a whole minute until Miguel broke the silence "Well there is only one thing we can do". Chase crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow "And what would that be?" Miguel took in a deep breathe "We have to go along with it".

Then all of a sudden they heard huge thump and a loud "Ow!" come to the infirmary. Chase was the first to react and opened the doors immediately to find Karina on the floor and rubbing her foot. "I think I sprained my ankle! How is that possible! This is a damn dream!". Miguel went toward her quickly and kneeled beside her. "Here let me take a look at it" he said and then slowly picked up her foot and began to examine it. "Ka- I mean Raven, What in the bloody hell happened?" After she winced when Miguel touch her foot she answered "I jumped off the bed". Chase shook her head in disbelief " And why the hell would you do that?" he cried out. "Because I wanted to fly!" she said back. None of them knew how to respond to that. They just stood there gawking at one another. _"By the angel this is going to be hard to do"_ Chase thought _"but I've been without you for a year and i'll do anything to get you back Karina" _


End file.
